


Together

by IreneDivine



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneDivine/pseuds/IreneDivine





	1. Chapter 1

Being invited to dine with Hannibal was nothing new for Will. He had a keen interest for the doctor now and knew Hannibal had felt the same curious affection for him. When he arrived at his unofficial therapists house the doctor took his coat and lead him to the dining room, hand in the small of Will's back. Hannibal pulled out his chair and everything, seemed to be doting on him more than usual. Will kept the new behaviour at the front of his mind as Hannibal served the food. Their conversation hanging, as it had done for some time now on Will's evolution. It had become enticing to hear Hannibal talk about him like this. It was slowly, intimately dizzingly wrapping itself around him. He could fully understand why Alana had called this a courtship.  
At a pause in their conversation Hannibal reached across the table and gently placed his hand on top of Will's, tracing his knuckles "We could leave tonight you know, feed your dogs leave a note for Alana and Jack, then never see them again almost polite"  
Furrowing his brow Will have him a disbelieving smile "Just leave everything" he questioned Hannibal "is that wise ?" Hannibal stared in a gentle manner at Will "I believe it will save us a lot of trouble in the future" Hannibal shifted closer to Will, cupping his chin and stroking his jaw line "Come with me Will, we could disappear together. " Subconsciously leaning into Hannibal's touch Will parted his lips and grasped onto him. "We could, couldn't we ? Hannibal gave him a smile and dropped his hands from Will. Turning back to his meal and leaving Will hanging he said "However if we do this Will we need the truth with us." Hannibal's calm smile slowly turns serious "Tell me about Freedy Lounds, Will."


	2. Chapter 2

Every inch of Will's body froze and he raises his eyes slowly to meet Hannibal's. Who's stare is calm but still commands him to speak. Will makes a rash and not well thought out decision, but one that could still save so many people, so many of his friends. "Freddy Lounds" Will begins "is very much alive Doctor Lecter. Jack Crawford and I planned it to lure you in and trap you." Jack knows you're the ripper Hannibal." Will starts talking faster, so fast he's hardly breathing. "He wants to bring you to justice and imprison you Hannibal." After calmly listening to Will, Hannibal finally makes his move. Placing both his hands on Will's face hannibal brings the other man very close and says "All is forgiven my dear Will, you have told me the truth thank you. Now I want you to come with me. I have a truth for you as well."  
Hannibal rests his hand in the small of Will's back as he leads him through the house. They stop in Hannibal's bedroom and Will is told to wait there for him to return. Feeling drained after exposing everything he had done is pursuit of Hannibal he agreed to stay put. A few short moments later Hannibal returns and Will feels like he could actually smile-abruptly Hannibal steps to the side and someone trails in after him. A young girl, brown hair, wind chafed skin Abigail Hobbs returns into life for Will and he feels, he feels like he could faint or sob or hold this moment in his arms forever. The room is still as everyone hangs on Will's reaction. He looks to Hannibal and opens his mouth to say something but all of his words get stuck to his tounge so he chooses to rush to Abigail and pull her into his arms, half to make sure she will never be in danger again half to make sure she's actually there.


	3. Chapter 3

Having Abigail in his arms made him finally see that she was here, alive in this time. They held onto each other for an eternity before Hannibal finally spoke "We will all be leaving together tonight Will, you should write your goodbye letter to Alana" Will pulled back from Abigail slowly and tucked her hair behind her remaining ear, went downstairs and did as Hannibal had told him.  
Hannibal and Abigail's bag have been packed and in the car for days. They all just got up and left, driving towards Will's house. The Bags packed, his dogs fed and said goodbye to every last one, Winston stuck out from the pack as usual he seemed to know there was something wrong. Will's note was left for the people from his now, old life to read. Everything seemed a blur until they were on the plane, they were getting away, everyone was safe now, he had Hannibal and his daughter all too himself now. Will couldn't help feeling satisfaction at the thought of living with them by his side.  
Will sitting by the window and Abigail in between both of them. All three were silent, unsure of how to talk to their companions. The only connection they had was hannibal and Will's hands covering Abigail's along with the occasional glance at Hannibal from Will and the longing to gaze at Will from Hannibal.

Getting off the plane and into the airport was a silent affair as well. Neither Hannibal nor Will had let go of Abigail's hands. They held on until their bags had come through and she needed her hands. Waiting out in front of the airport Will stared at Hannibal out of the corner of his eye. Debating what he should do when he was finally alone with Hannibal. Will could see himself giving into Hannibal, a slow, light kiss that made him feel dizzy when he imagined it. Will knew it would lead to more very fast. He cut that line of thought off very fast when he had noticed Hannibal was unabashedly staring right at him, with soft eyes and a slight curve of a smile on his lips and looked away to see the cab that would take them to their new home pulling up.


	4. Chapter 4

There was of course unspoken tension between them as they arrived at the home Hannibal had chosen for his new family. Abigail was told to search the rooms of the house and pick her favourite with a nod and a peck to Hannibal's cheek she wondered off.  
With their surrogate daughter occupied the tension in the room had changed from feeling like strangers to feeling breathless. Hannibal put down his bags and looked around the room carefully taken everything in before his eyes came to rest on Will. "You agreed to leave with Abigail and myself Will. Now you will live with us, I invite you to, explore the house for as long as you want dear Will." Hannibal took even, numbered steps toward him until his chest touched Will's "I however am going to be setting up my room during that time." He cupped Will's face and tilted it up to speak lightly against his lips. "I invite you to make my room your own Will, join me in it every night, come to bed with me Will." Hannibal breathed hotly over his lips before sealing them together and curling his fingers through Will's hair to pull him even closer. His hands raised up to rest on Hannibal's waist and slid up his back to scratch slightly at his shoulder blades. Hannibal broke the kiss and smiled at him, brushing Will's hair out of his eyes. "Explore the house William, I'll put everything in order." Will stared at him dazed for a moment before gathering himself up, giving Hannibal another quick kiss before leaving him with their luggage and seeking out interesting secrets in his families new home.


End file.
